The third man
by imagirl8
Summary: Castiel escapes from the hospital to help Dean and Sam kill the third pestilence.


**Disclaimer:**Not mine. My apologized if you found some grammar mistakes.

**I really love to write behind the scenes where Mr. Eric Kripke didn't let us see what happened in the show. :)**

* * *

Castiel could hear Dean's voice even though Dean and Sam are far away.

_Cas… I hope you can hear me. We are going to fight the third pestilence._ Dean's thoughts reached Castiel's mind.

"Dean…" Castiel said to himself with his gravelly voice. He would do anything for Dean and Sam. He needed to escape from this hospital and help the brothers quickly before it's too late. He pulled out the needle off from his left arm. He tried to sit up from the bed but he grimaced in pain as he felt his body ached again. It was his idea to draw the angel banishing sigil in his body. He had no more time to think to use it to battle against more than one angel.

Castiel pressed his head back to the pillow. He shook his head. He needed to try one more time.

Castiel forced himself to sit up from the bed even though his body ached so badly. He put down his bare feet on the floor. He looked around the room and found his clothes and his favorite trench coat on the nearby counter.

Castiel took his clothes. He used the bathroom. It took him ten seconds to change his clothes.

Castiel staggered towards the glass doors grimacing in pain again. He watched everyone.

The people were too busy.

Castiel cleared his mind. He concentrated. He closed his eyes and used his power to freeze everyone.

Everyone freezes.

Castiel opened his eyes.

The room's suddenly spinning.

Castiel falls down to his knees.

Everyone remained freeze still.

Castiel staggered himself to stand up and leaned hard against the wall to catch his breath. He was too weak to use his powers but he had no choice. He forced himself to walk. He was limping. He used his right arm to support himself against the wall as he tried his best to reach the exit.

Castiel finally went out from the hospital.

Then everyone in the hospital started to move.

The bus is approaching.

Castiel weakly waved his arm.

The bus stopped in front of him. The doors automatically open.

Castiel cleared his throat. He grabbed the railing and forced himself to step inside the bus. He winced again.

The bus driver stared at Castiel. "You ok, mister?" He asked, seeing a few stitches on the handsome man's right eyebrow.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah" He said. He took coins from his trench coat's pocket and paid for the ride then he sat down on the front row on the left.

* * *

"Mister, please stop here!" Castiel called out to the driver.

The driver pulled the bus to a stop on the waiting shed.

The doors automatically opened.

Castiel grabbed the railing, staggering again as he climbed out from the bus. He turned back to the driver. "Thanks"

The driver gave Castiel a salute. "You're welcome"

The bus drove away.

Castiel found Dean's Impala parked on the sidewalk.

_Cas, help! We're… infected…!_ Dean's thoughts reached Castiel's mind again.

Castiel could feel the atmosphere around him that it doesn't feel good. He staggered through the corridor. He reached room 210. He was glad that he didn't encounter demons while on his way. He kicked the door.

The door opened widely.

"Cas?" Dean said.

Castiel stares at the third man.

The third man took his eyeglasses off. He was surprised to see the angel of the Lord. "How did you get in here?"

Castiel catches his breath. "I took a bus," He said and looked down to Dean and Sam. "Don't worry, I—"He didn't finished his sentence because right in the middle of it. He coughed out blood and fell to the floor next to Sam.

The third man smirked. "Well, look at that," he said. Castiel glares at him. "An occupied vessel but powerless. Hmm, that's fascinating."

Castiel coughed again.

"There's not a speck of angel in you Mr." The third man teased.

Castiel managed to grab the angel blade. He grabbed the third man's fingers and cut off the forefinger with the ring.

The third man shouted in agony.

Castiel glares at the third man. "Maybe just a speck!"

The demon attacked Castiel.

Castiel fell down to the floor with his back first.

The woman lies on top of Castiel.

Castiel stabbed the demon.

Dean and Sam finally recovered.

Dean stood up immediately and stole the cut off finger with the ring.

"It doesn't matter," the third man taunted. "It's too late"

**Please review!**


End file.
